


The Music Room

by CivilianofAsgard



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Piano, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilianofAsgard/pseuds/CivilianofAsgard
Summary: Damian Wayne has some friends over from school and realises it might not be as bad as he had envisioned.I know that there are characters from the Gotham Academy series that Damian is sort of friends with but I don't know enough about them so I just made some up. This can be taken as the beginnings of a romance or just Damian having really nice friends that bring lots of happiness to Wayne Manor.I just want Damian to be a happy child.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	The Music Room

**Author's Note:**

> The version of Golden Slumbers that Orla sings is specifically the acoustic Dodie version which you should listen to if you haven't already, it's very moving and just really really lovely. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, I know this is short but I just wanted to write a cute scene about a music room. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, they are much appreciated!! Enjoy!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee! https://www.buymeacoffee.com/seaside

Friendship had never been a sentiment Damian paid any particular mind to. He had his brothers, his teammates and a small group of acquaintances at school to appease his father’s wishes. Those acquaintances, however, had never meant much more than company in the desolate expanse that was Gotham High. There was Chloe, a sullen girl but with a sharp wit and, when the mood struck her, a graceful smile. She held herself with a poise fit for one of her status, but slouched in the art room when through gritted teeth she painstakingly detailed her work. There was Elijah, boisterous but well meaning, and had a habit of punching Damian on the arm when they met, his mouth always open in a lopsided grin. He was what Grayson would call a ‘free-spirit’, but when school was over he stiffened ever so slightly in his father's domineering presence. Damian felt he could relate to that. And then there was Orla. Orla’s optimism rivalled Grayson’s and her smile was so sickly sweet Damian thought he could drown in it. She bounced around school, never content in one place, practically vibrating at all times like that ridiculous friend Drake kept around. But she had been the one to add Damian to the group, so he thought he ought to be grateful for her.

It had been Orla’s idea to meet outside of school. The three of them met without Damian, he was well aware of it, but they politely kept it out of conversation in fear of upsetting him. He should have told them not to bother, but it seemed it would have been in vain as Orla’s persistent pestering for him to join them had finally paid off.

“I don’t see the need for me to leave my house just to see you for more time than I already do.” Had been his fateful words.

Orla had taken this more as,

“Why don’t you all come to my house, it seems silly to go elsewhere when my manor is so amazingly huge and exciting.”

Maybe it had been slightly worth it if not just for the look on his sibling’s faces when three non-vigilante ‘friends’ had turned up at the door.

**

His tour of the manor had abruptly stopped when they reached the music room.

The handle was dusty and so was much of the decor, it seemed even Alfred left this room alone.

Martha Wayne’s sanctuary.

None of his siblings had ever felt it necessary to disturb the room further than peeking their heads in. Damian practiced his violin in his room. But Orla had looked so… Damian couldn’t find any other word than pretty. Her face had lit up. Her eyes crinkled in delight.

“You have a grand piano!” The light flush on Damian’s cheeks was probably a mild allergic reaction to dust. Nothing better to do than acclimatise and quietly enter the vast room with his party in tow.

“Do you play?” Chloe asked,

“You’ve never said you played music Orla.” Elijah added,

“I haven’t played for a while. It’s just, I guess it slipped my mind.” She ran her hand gently across the beautiful polished frame. Damian had seen that expression before in the league, when people would bow at his grandfather’s feet. He had thought it was fear. But on Orla it looked more like, reverence.

“Am I allowed to--” She breathed, Damian could only nod.

Orla’s fingers touched the keys, she played a quiet scale, a small easy melody. The sound drifted through the room, bouncing off the walls, filling the quiet expanse of the house with a vibrant, happy, noise.

“I don’t know what to play.” She said quietly. No one answered, they just watched as her mind ticked and her fingers brushed the unused keys. They had never seen her so quiet, they had never seen her so focused, but when she began to play her face brightened and she looked her normal happy self. And when she began to sing, Damian felt everything around him brighten too.

_Once there was a way,_

_to get back homeward._

_Once there was a way,_

_to get back home,_

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

The dust in the room seemed to shift as the portrait of Bruce’s late mother smiled down upon the singing girl,

_Smiles await you when you rise_

Alfred had appeared at the door, watching silently as Damian’s new friends sat close to each other on a sofa, untouched for years, slowly bringing life into a room closed off for so long.

_Sleep pretty darling do not cry_

She raised her eyes to find Damian’s own fixed on hers and she smiled as she sang the last line,

_And I will sing a lullaby._

Friendship had never been a sentiment Damian paid any particular mind to. But sat here, Chloe and Elijah laughing and clapping as Orla bowed, her radiant face shining proudly as she laughed, Damian thought maybe this was the reason it was so sought after. And as he joined in, running to fetch his violin, Elijah picking up an out of tune guitar and strumming a jaunty rock and roll riff as Chloe sang along, maybe this was something he would stick with from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly bashed this out in under an hour so I know it's not perfect, but I just had to get it out and put it somewhere. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
